1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved electric fence wire construction for use by cattlemen, farmers, and others. Electric fence wire constructions carry an electric charge which shocks animals upon contact with the outer surface of the construction and tends to prevent their crossing the fence. These constructions are strung from fence posts or other convenient attachment points. They may be used as perimeter fencing to enclose animals or to keep out predators. They may also be used to subdivide pastures temporarily to insure that they are grazed uniformly, in which case the electric fence wire construction may be taken down and restrung every few days forcing animals to graze different strips of land in regular rotation.
The electric fence wire construction of this invention comprises both support members and conductive members which should have several inter-related, special characteristics to perform well. The wire construction should be abrasion resistant, sufficiently light in weight to be portable, and flame resistant (that is to say, self-extinguishing or unable to support combustion). It should be reasonably flexible, yet strong, should knot without breaking, and should hold a knot without slipping. Because these wire constructions may be relocated several times, they should resist wear not only while in use, but also during handling when they are taken down and put up for relocation to another site. The conductive members should have a high degree of conductivity and be sufficiently malleable to perform satisfactorily in splicing. Furthermore, electric fence wire constructions should retain these properties when subjected to extremes of weather and temperature over long periods. For example, the wire construction should resist fading, corrosion, and loss of strength in blizzards at less than -50.degree. F. (-46.degree. C.) and direct sunlight at above 100.degree. F. (38.degree. C.), and have a low coefficient of linear expansion to resist contraction when cold and sagging when warm.